


[只狼/狼弦]不死之国

by samesame



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-18 20:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesame/pseuds/samesame
Summary: *原创人物有*OOC、OOC、OOC，剧烈OOC注意，云玩家出没注意，各类bug漫山遍野注意*原作时间线上“如果苇名向内府军投降”的架空设定（我知道就算把阿屑打死一万次他也是绝对不会投降的，所以是架空设定而不是if），人物关系、剧情发展与原作相差很大
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 10





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> PS，这次CP（12月底）大概会出个本……封面和插图都已经找好了，内容是入坑以来写的狼弦的再录，价格大概是20~25元，后面也会开通贩啥的，有需要的话可以关注一下我的lof看详细： http://hellca.lofter.com/  
虽然印量我心里有数，但站了冷逆、写成这副卵样还要强行出本的我实在是太不要脸了……而且最重要的是不知道这篇能不能写完塞进去……俺太鶸了对不起.jpg

弦一郎勒住马，转向前方。田埂上冒出几缕灰烟，前方不远处的树下露出屋檐的一角，他能感觉到冷意擦过他的眉骨，让他鼻子发痒。  
今夜就在这里下榻！前面的轿子里传出话来。胯下老马疲惫地踢着蹄子，他拍了拍马脖子，回头道：“ 今天赶了不少路啊。”  
那人正把包袱从肩膀上卸下来，闻言微微一怔，点了点头。  
“累了吗？”弦一郎继续问，眼角不意间扫过对方身侧。  
“没事。”那人简短道。预备长途旅行，他未着忍装束，身穿一件柿色的旧羽织，笼手直裹到手肘处。  
……我问的不是这个，而是……罢了。毕竟身为下位者，只要上头命令继续前进，哪怕走到草鞋磨穿、失去知觉、骨头一根根断掉，也要继续走下去。弦一郎这么想着，冷意在脸上结成一层干硬的壳，他不再去看忍者，翻身下马。

双叶葵的旗帜在行列前招展，屋敷主人得到内府武士驾临的消息，已在门前等候良久。高峰家是苇名边境的豪族，不似平田、鬼庭、山内等苇名众，与苇名城来往并不紧密，自然未将过多力量投入到护国之战中——不，或许应说是看清了事态的走向，做出了正确的选择，避免了人丁寥落、连家门都难以存续的命运。家主膘肥体壮，腆着大肚忙上忙下，满面讨好的笑容，毫不似饱经战火蹂躏之人。弦一郎前些年忙于防务，对这人的面孔自是没什么印象，此时却注意到那泛着油光的脸上笼罩着一层隐忧，笑意也仅仅停留在眉头底下。  
中庭一阵喧哗，一行人簇拥着行列的首领来到高峰面前，接受对方的恭维。那是个年轻人，乃内府的第六子，苗字松平，相貌算得上英俊，却生着个吊眼梢，显得面色阴沉，像总是在算计着什么。  
“这不是和您有些相似吗。”不知何时，狼出现在他身边。  
这样的话已经不能引发弦一郎的情绪了，他白了忍者一眼，懒得再问后者为何洞彻自己心中所想。开什么玩笑，身为武士年纪轻轻不骑马反去乘轿已足够让人侧目了，这做派和那些画眉毛、涂黑齿的贵族有何区别？  
说到底，这次长途跋涉的原因，便是借内府生辰的名头，将苇名代代相传的重宝“拜泪”送至江户——说是观览宝物，谁都知道是想要据为己有。苇名的血脉本就稀薄，一年前内府方要求将唯一的继承人九郎送往江户，比起以人质控制苇名来，更像是听说了什么传闻，对这身怀古老血脉的孩子另有所图。为此狼与弦一郎之间爆发了激烈的争执，那几日两人的嘴角都带着干涸的血痕。  
然而发觉那只是个生着白发的少年后，内府方便更为赤裸裸地要求苇名家的传家宝，那柄以不死为名的名刀。降伏之身，怀璧便是罪过；如今九郎身处波谲云诡的都城中，身边只有女医师永真陪伴，此番参觐至少还能见九郎一面，给他增添些用度；这也是狼坚持跟从的原因之一。  
“苇名大人，苇名大人？马厩满了，您的马……”  
从思绪中惊醒，弦一郎含糊应了一声，向马厩方向走去。他只顾前方，未能瞥见眼角有一片乌云般的秀发一闪而过——那是个年轻女子，不知为何出现在这附近，又在侍女陪伴下匆匆离开了。

时至傍晚，主人摆上了酒宴，将松平恭恭敬敬地请到大厅主位处。明烛摇曳，觥筹交错，一时间粗豪的大笑声充斥整个宅邸。侍女们鱼贯入席为客人们斟酒，弦一郎坐在最末席，心不在焉地握着杯盏，连酒干了也没有察觉。  
“弦一郎大人——”  
此次我骑乘的是形部留下的爱马，现在却因为主人的缘故，让她待在马厩外经受风吹雨打……连他的马都照顾不好，我有何颜面去见雅孝……  
“弦一郎大人！弦一郎大人！听到我说的话了吗？”  
杯子一晃溅出了几滴酒，弦一郎茫然四顾，额前伤疤皱成扭曲的形状。呼唤他的正是坐在最前方的松平，他满面酡红，一只手支在肘枕上，另一只手朝弦一郎招了招：“怎么坐得那么远，不想看到我的脸吗？请上前来！”  
他举起手中杯盏，身边的侍女连忙将其斟满。弦一郎吁了口气，提着裤腿站起身——他甚至没有合适的礼服，临行前才在仓库里翻找出一套，也不知是什么时候的东西了，老侍女挑灯缝了一晚才把虫眼全掖进了衣缝里。  
“………………大人。”  
高大身躯跪伏的半途中停顿了一瞬，直至今日他还未能习惯向谁屈膝。  
“承蒙高峰大人盛情款待，您是不给他这个面子吗？”弦一郎尚未回答，身边的高峰便一迭声的“怎敢劳烦松平殿下和苇名大人……”，连忙搓着手凑上前来，接过酒壶为两人倒满。  
内府的武士哼了一声，傲慢地抬了抬下巴。弦一郎只好将酒盏端至嘴边一饮而尽，胸前的菖蒲花纹倒映在酒中，唯有此处的针脚仍细密如新。

狼自然无法入席，他与其他护卫一道，守候在门廊之外。今夜没有星星，月亮却也并不明亮，朦朦胧胧地藏在云里看不真切。  
他正出神地望着圆月，忽地转过头来，视线投向身后。  
“哎呀，你的老板为了应付酒宴，早就含了姜黄在嘴里，还自个儿用水混着酒慢慢喝……在这方面，他可是相当笨拙啊。”  
视线盯着传来一声轻笑，一人身披紫黑条纹的忍装束，自门廊拐角处踱步而出。狼认识这声音，是孤影众排行第十七的正则；孤影众乃内府军的忍者，狼与他们交手甚多，也杀过这人的几个兄弟，现在他却背着手优哉游哉走到狼跟前，像无关人士一样攀谈起来。  
“……”  
“哎呀，还在怨恨我吗？苇名虽不算小，可在上面的大人物眼里， 我们之间的恩怨生死不过是小打小闹，跟农民的一揆没啥区别。现今既然站在同一片屋檐下，何不好好相处呢？”像是被那金色的兽瞳瞪得不自在，正则缩了缩肩膀，语气轻快地说。  
“你也不用太沮丧，他们至少没有要求他跳捞虾舞*。”  
“那是什么？”  
“全裸，腰间系着一尺宽三尺长的布巾，扭腰从酒席这头跳到那一头。”  
正则话音刚落，障子内突然喧哗起来。狼不再理会未请自来的忍者，将纸门推开一条缝，凝神倾听。

“怎么？不行吗，弦一郎大人？”  
“听闻苇名前代国主号称剑圣，您一定得了他不少真传吧？那么使几招给我们这些远道而来的客人们看看，难道是什么过分的要求吗？”内府的公子用扇子敲着掌心，语调已带着不耐烦。  
“比如，我听说有一招名为浮舟飞渡，使出时身姿像美女舞蹈一般姿态优美，此时用来为酒宴助兴，岂不是正合适？”  
不敢。他本来应该这样回答，可短短几个字仿佛有千石重，压在舌头上怎么也出不了口。女武士的剑势延绵不绝如湍急的水流，仿佛驾一叶舟从天之瀑布随万千颗流星凌空而下，势不可挡。  
“人人都说……苇名之国乃仙境，国境内尽是身具异能、不同凡响之人。不过传说毕竟也只是传说，谁知真相究竟如何？”  
眼前一片皑皑白色，草席上的残雪，一下就是数尺厚、将整个城池都掩埋的雪，连声响也湮灭的冰封之地，雪，雪，雪。  
“苇名一心，剑圣？乡下小国的剑圣，怕不都是些道场剑法吧？”  
“哈哈，之前的将军不也自称剑圣，还收集了无数名剑么？结果他被属下围杀，和自己的宝贝们死在一块儿了，哈哈哈！”  
四周交头接耳的讨论声越来越大，早就按捺不住了。腮边的肌肉像被什么拉扯着，弦一郎猛然抬首，坐在松平左侧的武士对上他的目光，不由站起来厉声喝道：“看什么！少主人在问你话，还不快回答！”  
“喂，喂，酒井大人别那么为难年轻人，毕竟他连传家宝都愿意献出来，足见对内府大人的一片赤诚真心不是吗？哈哈哈哈！”  
他站在熊熊燃烧的烈焰之中，满目皆是滚滚浓烟，冲天火光，耳边回荡着久远之前的异响，轰，大炮炸塌了半边城橹，呐喊声和惨呼混在一块，轰，轰，轰！  
“……那是在下家传的古武术，招式确实有些奇诡，但和各位大人在战场所用的无甚不同，都是杀人之术罢了。 ”  
昏暗的视野中，弦一郎听见一个声音在这么说。视野昏暗是因为他紧紧伏在地上，鼻尖几乎要碰到地上，身下的叠板简直像是要融化般失去实感。  
席间陷入了一片尴尬的沉默，松平似乎也觉得无趣，唰一下合上扇子，继续下命令：“喂，酒井！把不死斩抬上来，让高峰大人开开眼！”  
忍者拉开门缝时，见到的便是这样一幅光景。古旧的木盒被人打开，其中便躺着苇名国代代相传的古老武器，另一人从盒中拿起，将其拔出鞘，周围响起一片啧啧的赞叹声——传说拜泪为天外陨铁所造，于逢魔之刻坠落于苇名国中，故刀身染成了余晖最浓时斜阳的颜色，像是将锻造此刀时的炉火全数封入了刃锋中。此刀无物不断，无命不斩，唯有斩杀真正不死之物时才会断裂开来，如同完成了降临于世的唯一使命，故名“不死斩”。  
可现在苇名弦一郎的脑中，已经忘却了这个从小到大不知听过多少遍的传说。他唯一能做的事情便是一遍遍地询问，在内心不停地询问自己：我明明已经交出我最重要的东西了，为何还是如此痛苦？

喀啦！  
障子猛地拉开，有人鞋也未脱就大踏步踩了进来，留下一路潮湿的泥印。弦一郎认得这脚步声，在心头回响得简直比战鼓还要响，他惊讶地直起身来，看向来人：“喂，你——”  
“无礼之徒！谁准你进来的！”  
“在殿下御前也敢放肆，快滚出……”  
灰白鬓角的男人剜了说话的人一眼，后者下半段咒骂顿时卡在了喉咙中。他没有理会纷纷将手按到刀柄上的武士，没有理会惊讶之下撞翻了案几的高峰，直走到宴席最前方，向直起身的男人伸出手。  
“打扰了。”他规规矩矩地说。

狼一直走到井户边才停下来，沉默地舀起一瓢水递过去，待弦一郎喝下后他却将视线移开，抱着手垂着头，仿佛做好了挨批的准备。  
……狼也有这般孩子气的举动啊。哪怕知道后续会有无数麻烦事，弦一郎还是忍不住这么想道，上次被这么抓住手腕或许还是很多年前，他与另一人一前一后地走过城垣的影子下，芦絮般的雪掉在他们的睫毛上，慢慢掩住了细道上的脚印。  
他靠着井边慢慢往下滑，蹭了满袖的苔痕。狼也只好蹲在他身边，看不清对方的表情，垂发上沾了些水，嘴唇不出声地蠕动着，也不知到底醉了没有。  
苇名国地方偏僻，国土却算得上广阔，几个村落零零散散点缀着这片大地，除此外便是连绵千里的杉松林，横贯山脉的河流与层云，芒草丛高得几乎要遮盖天空，还有雪。  
然而稍微肥沃一点的土地都已经被胜利者收割殆尽，留给他的只余贫瘠和漫长的冬天。  
是意识到自己的无能为力才做出改变，还仅是随波逐流而已呢，弦一郎大人。  
……自知之明也是很可贵的，狼。  
但明白自己的深浅可不是令人开心的事情，不然弦一郎也不会落荒而逃到此处了。他以为往日回忆带来的痛苦，是干渴，是扎在心头的棘刺；然而回忆其实只是一枚种子，悄悄生根发芽，在意想不到的时候砰一声开出花。  
“……喂。”  
“在。”  
“你心中，到底是怎么看我的？”弦一郎伸手握住忍者的下巴，硬将他的头扳了过来。粗糙的胡渣让他手指发痒，触碰之处的温度弥漫开来，如有实质。  
“我侍奉的主人，苇名的弦一郎大人。”  
“别装了，说真心话。”  
“……沉迷男色的乡下武士。”  
“你也配叫男色？？”弦一郎大怒，迅速抽回手。

两人之间又沉默了半晌，过了好半天，做忍者的才憋出一句“今夜月色很……”  
“别以为说这样的话就能蒙混过去，你这笨……”弦一郎还要说些什么，狼忽地伸手捂住了他的嘴，竖起一根手指放在唇上。  
今夜的月色很怪，他的嘴唇不出声翕动着。弦一郎讶然抬首，在忍者的手掌后张大嘴巴：不再朦胧的一轮圆月升上了中天，那月色既非淡黄，也非皎洁的素色，在黝黑的夜幕映衬下，竟显出一丝妖异的金赤。  
月光照在忍者的面目上，投下模糊而浓黑的影子。耳旁擦过冰冷的夜风，弦一郎只听闻庭院中修剪得当的松枝沙沙作响，连酒宴上的烛火也被吹灭了好几盏，有人张罗着借火，屋内人声再度嘈杂起来。  
来了。狼低声道。

尖叫是从后宅方向传出的，瞬间的死寂后跟着无数急促的脚步声，狼双足一蹬跃上屋顶，朝后宅方向疾驰而去，弦一郎提刀紧随其后。  
后宅已经聚集了不少武士，有高峰的护卫也有松平的人，团团围绕着其中一间和室，却全部堵在门口不敢前进一步，直至两人靠近了才发现原因何在——高峰小姐闺房的障子上，正慢慢渗出深色的痕迹来，仔细一看竟是血那般暗红的颜色。  
“白荻！怎么回事！“  
侍女早捂着脸瘫软在地，连话都说不清楚：“房里……有……小姐房里……有怪物……啊！！”  
此言一出众人的醉意被吓个精光，松平站在侍从身后，探头探脑想要看个究竟。他身边乃是惶急万状的高峰，浑身抖如筛糠：“求求诸位大人，求求你们救救……救救我的女儿！”  
弦一郎朝狼使了个眼色，后者急奔至另一侧，在其余人等反应过来前一刀斩开了涂满血痕的纸门——黑暗中有一物朝他面上疾射而来，自然没逃过凝神戒备的忍者之眼，手腕一翻以刀刃将其弹飞——斩切的触觉轻而无物，狼心下闪过一丝疑惑，转头看向屋内。  
烛台和火把照亮了室内，一时间抽凉气的声音此起彼伏。与门外无异，闺房的墙上、地板、器物和寝具上，都布满了刚才所见的血红痕迹，仔细观视下那分明是一个不祥的图案——  
“眼睛！”有人惊叫道。  
连火光也无法驱散的漆黑之中，女性急促的呼吸声尤为刺耳。黑暗的边缘露出紫色衣袖的一角，内里垂下白皙的手腕，正随主人的胆怯而颤抖。狼神色一凛，正欲踏入这片黑暗，小姐身侧的黑暗突然动了动。  
狼没有再犹豫，向前迈一大步，拔刀斜斩过去——说时迟那时快，那团黑暗带着小姐瞬间跃起，从狼左首擦着刀锋一闪而过，速度快如游隼扑掠。手中利刃差点撞上小姐，狼一滞之下另一只手闪电般伸出，想要拽住他们的衣角，就在这电光火石的一瞬他失去了先机，光滑的绸缎从指间滑开，那黑影已经跳出窗户，身后涌起一阵滚滚的浓烟，掩盖住了他的身形。  
“咳咳咳！！这是什么！！”  
“这边都是自己人，不要乱了阵脚！哎哟、哎哟！！”  
“殿下！殿下您没事吧！”  
顾不上乱作一团的武士们，狼拉起围巾遮住口鼻，急奔至黑影弹射而出的那扇窗前。窗外正对着一片竹林，密密麻麻的竹枝高耸入空，在这样的夜间更显幽深。粗略扫视一周，竹叶和竹枝上未见踩踏过的痕迹，狼满心疑惑堵在心头，突然发现有什么东西正躺在地板上，被在众人纷乱的脚步踩得到处乱飘。  
他伸手截住，却发现居然是他之前一刀斩落之物——那是一枚纸人，被楔丸削去了半个脑袋，胸口处竟也画着一只眼睛。狼正在凝视着这枚形代之物，身后有人赶来，是以袖遮面的弦一郎，主仆二人对望一眼，却半个字都无法言说，而赤红色的月亮仍高悬于天空中，映照着高峰屋敷的廊檐和屋脊，映照着六神无主、急匆匆骑马追赶的护卫们，映照着遗留在房中的千百只眼睛。

TBC.

*其实捞虾舞不是这样的，只是我想看屑跳这个而已【你滚


	2. 二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原创人物有  
*OOC、OOC、OOC，剧烈OOC注意，云玩家出没注意，各类bug漫山遍野注意  
*原作时间线上“如果苇名向内府军投降”的架空设定（我知道就算把阿屑打死一万次他也是绝对不会投降的，所以是架空设定而不是if），人物关系、剧情发展与原作相差很大
> 
> *本子的封面与插画都已经完成啦，再次谢谢两位神仙老师！至于正文了，这……这篇一定可以下章完结不会天窗的！大概！【没人期待
> 
> *我也不知道写了个什么几把，大家随便看看吧

护卫们倾宅出动搜寻了半夜，一无所获。高峰跪在松平面前咚咚咚地磕着头，汗水从油亮的脑门簌簌而下：这妖邪胆大包天，竟敢在您面前作祟，简直不知死活！只要内府的武士大人出手，一定能狠狠惩处这混蛋、救回小女，高峰一族从此任您驱使，赴汤蹈火在所不辞……  
即便陡生小姐被掳走的异事，到了白天，关于苇名家当主的传闻还是不胫而走，迅速传遍了整个高峰宅。这么个大个子，当着众人的面，对象居然还是个壮年忍者，啧啧，简直连京城的好色和尚都不如……  
可弦一郎已经顾不上澄清自己的名誉了，他眉头紧锁，简直能夹断刀锋：“居然将寻找小姐、讨伐怪物的职责指派给我……偌大一桩功名在前却不去自取，这也算得上是武士么？”  
“他怕了吧。”狼一针见血地指出。听家主所言这怪异已纠缠高峰家许久，闹得宅邸上下鸡犬不宁，却又来无影去无踪，每次来时都伴随着如晦的风雨，或是昨夜那样血月高悬的不祥之日——昨夜晚间在酒宴上见到不死斩时他就已经决定开口求助，结果还没等到合适的时机，便突发了这样的事态。”  
“于是他将这个担子甩给您，若您成功讨伐妖怪，是他指挥有方；若是失败他也没什么损失，只是您力有不逮的错。”  
有名的武将总会留下些退治的传说，退治虎，退治恶鬼，退治骚扰领地的河童；可身为内府的血裔，居然怯于面对怪力乱神之辈，实无乃父一柄军配征伐日本的气概。高峰听闻消息，一大早又跑到他面前，扯着他的被褥前哭诉：“女儿，我的女儿……为什么会变成这样，难道是佛祖大人惩罚鄙人吗？那就冲着鄙人来好了，放过小姐！苇名大人，我求求您……”  
“不必如此担心，小姐暂时还没有生命危险。”弦一郎心不在焉道。那痕迹虽然骇人，却没有血腥气，并非人类的血。  
不提不死斩，本次参觐的路费可不是一笔小钱，多耽搁一日便多一日开支，本来就因为连年战火而贫瘠的苇名哪还经得起这般额外的花销。弦一郎满心忧虑压过了疑惑，他重新端详着事发地的情状，满室的痕迹尚未清除，屋里散落着衣物和女子用具，毕竟现在后宅已无人敢呆，大部队在前院聚集，准备展开下一轮徒劳的搜索。  
“说白了，狐狸摄走少女，那不就是神隐吗。”不知何时忍者悄无声息地出现在身边。他与那些武士一样，后半夜一直在搜捡现场，眼睛下浮着半圈黑痕。  
“哪有这样众目睽睽之下的神隐？”弦一郎瞪了他一眼，“这等藏头露尾的的邪祟之物，还是早日斩了的好。”  
话虽如此，寻不到真凶的实体，刀锋就不知对准何处。不，那到底是妖怪，神祗，还是还是山野间游魂凝聚变成的怨灵？  
“都不是。”狼道。  
他人已到了卧室外，矮小的身躯钻入门廊之下，片刻之后探出头来，“这下面倒了些残灰，还没被地气浸湿，恐怕是昨晚留下的。妖怪怕火，神灵则根本不需照亮，昨夜在这儿装神弄鬼、掳走小姐的，恐怕与我们没有区别。”  
“没有区别？你的意思是，那是人类么？”弦一郎不解，“一片灰能看出什么，说不定是高峰的仆从们留下的呢？”  
“不止如此。”头顶传来一个略显轻佻的声音，弦一郎一惊，手按到腰间。只见屋檐边垂下紫黑相间的布料一角，正则站在上面，手指上也捏着一把灰，放到鼻子下闻了闻：“这是忍者特制的松明，不如普通的亮，但不容易受潮，仆从们可弄不到这玩意。”他见苇名的家主面色铁青，连忙拍拍后脑勺：“抱歉，是我唐突，打扰到两位的二人世界……”  
弦一郎额前青筋一跳：“孤影众来这儿干什么？”  
“您不要误会，我绝无监视您的意思，”正则连连摆手，“正所谓多一个人多一双眼睛，此事既然乃殿下所托，协助您也是我等分内之事——”  
“免了！请回！！”  
正则像个南蛮人一样耸了耸肩，继而转向狼：“喂，狼！我去打听过了，村里人绞尽脑汁想了许久，才说这附近似乎是有个分社，可都只是儿时听过的传闻罢了，从来没有找到过！你还有别的线索吗？”  
狼没有说话，指缝张开了些，露出其中一缕斑斓的褐色。孤影众扬起稀疏的眉毛，道了句“哎哟哎哟……”，从屋檐上消失了。

“刚才你手里抓着的是什么？孤影众所说是真的吗？分社又是怎么回事？”  
面对这连珠炮似的问询狼不置可否，只是仰首看向天空。即便是日间，天空也阴沉空旷，偶尔响起几声乌鸦嘶哑的嘎声。  
“没想到你居然还和孤影众交上了朋友啊。”弦一郎哼了一声，心头不知为何涌起一股微妙的滋味。“可眼睛和烟雾又是怎么回事？”  
“来信了。”  
“信？”  
话音刚落，两人的头顶上呼扇之声由远及近——这大风席卷落叶般的声响唯有身负长翼的巨禽才能发出。猫头鹰站在狼的右臂上，傲慢地踱步，好一会儿才伸出脚，让狼卸下信筒。弦一郎倒是认识那鸟，战争之后枭饲养的许多飞禽只剩下了这一只，双目赤红，羽毛根根绽起，谁也不知活了多少年头。  
就像狼一样。从弦一郎小时候起狼就开始侍奉苇名家，他的面容不算老，两鬓却已斑白，除了死去的魁忍·枭之外无人知道其来历——即使从小时候起狼就开始跟在弦一郎身边，直至现在他还是觉得自己看不透这个忍者。  
狼展开信，从头到尾扫视了一遍：“是伊之介传来的，语气很急。水生和蛇目村爆发械斗，两方各有死伤，村民把死伤者抬到城门口，眼看着又要打起来了。”  
“为了什么事？”弦一郎皱眉，接过狼手里的纸卷。  
“棉花。”  
“棉花？我们那哪有棉花？“  
猫头鹰忽一振翅，扑向几步外庭院的水池，水声哗啦之声中擒起一条锦鲤，带到松枝上享用起来。  
“邻国买的棉花。因为都向邻国买，那边涨了价，两村便互相指责对方哄抬棉价。”  
弦一郎一个头两个大：“结果就为了棉花弄到这个地步？”  
“不，”狼回答道，“早在战争期间，两村就因为盐起了纠纷。”苇名不靠海，只能靠稀少的几个盐矿抽卤水制盐，哪怕是武士也经常有吃不上盐的时候。  
弦一郎按了按太阳穴，“为什么偏偏挑这个时候？”若不尽快赶回城内事态将会发展到无法挽回地步，可自己却被绊在这里，调查毫无头绪的少女失踪事件。  
“他们知道您一时间无法回去，故意选在这时候……”  
“村里人怎么会知道我的行踪？”弦一郎奇道。  
“应该是小姐的侍女传的消息。那女子眼睛发红，皮肤带疹，是硫磺中毒的症状——蛇目村以制造火药火器出名，连内府军都有所耳闻。”  
苇名的家主按了按太阳穴。从今往后他需要面对的，恐怕不再是刀枪弓箭，不再是城池内四起的狼烟，而是千百万起在人心间辗转，繁杂而琐碎像砂砾一样的事态了。  
此时狼才将右手里抓着的东西给他看。看清了那是什么后，弦一郎的眉毛也扬起来：“这不就是一根羽毛吗？武家多有鹰狩的习惯，落在这里也不奇怪。”  
“您说得有道理，可这是女眷的宅邸……既然再无别的线索，只能先从这里调查下去。这附近有间白蛇神社的分社，早早便废社了，去那边说不定能找到什么蛛丝马迹。”  
“连附近的人都没去过的地方，你打算如何找寻？”  
狼在腰间摸索一阵，掏出长长的圆筒，再指了指正在啄食鱼骨的老猫头鹰。“伊之介送来了帮手。说到这个，您想好怎么给他回信了吗？”  
“再说吧。”弦一郎摇了摇头。  
“您要带上拜泪吗？”  
“内府的武士会答应么？”弦一郎冷笑一声，“那群酒囊饭袋不来干扰已算不错了。我去做些准备，你在屋敷门口等我。”

“那侍女是否跟真凶勾结在一起？”  
“我不知道。”  
兔起鹘落，羽织和衣袖里钻进风来，身边掠过密密麻麻的林中之影。  
“仅凭一捧松明灰，一根羽毛就笃定犯人是人类，你怎么知道那不是长着鸟羽的其他东西？”做家主的兀自嘴硬。  
“我不知道。”狼诚实道。“我没有自信，只好请求您和我一并来，揪出罪魁的真面目。”  
“你……”弦一郎脸一热。  
虽说两人都是武道的高手，追随猛禽的飞行轨迹也绝非易事。好在叼着羽毛的猫头鹰老归老，尚通人性，时不时树枝端等待一番后再度腾空而起。走不多时周遭树林越来越茂密，天色越来越暗，弦一郎费神躲避脚下虬结的树根，面上汗珠顺着鼻梁滴下去。  
狼……  
在。  
你在想什么……待会的战术吗？  
我在想，您与我第一次的时候……狼说。  
……为什么会想些这玩意？第一次见面吗？  
不。第一次……  
即便喘着气，弦一郎很快就明白了忍者在说什么。毕竟是他喜欢上对方在先——  
毕竟是他喜欢上狼在先，所以枭便吩咐义子挑合适的夜晚钻入少主人的被榻，尽服侍的义务。起初弦一郎吓了一跳，却不知为何自然而然地接受了，两人在黑暗中四目相对，鼻尖几乎要贴到一处去，他还记得那夜狼开口的第一句话：我换了新兜裆布。  
“而您当时的反应是：是不是太紧了？”  
“没错。”弦一郎慢吞吞地说。即便舍弃了许多，他也未进化到可以将床笫之私挂在嘴边的地步，能够坦然将这种事说出口，单纯只是因为战争之前发生的一切，都已经像是另一个世界的事情了。  
那一夜两个少年有些失落，有些拘束，也有一点儿开心。因为从那一天起他们才知道，那个武士小少爷/小忍者肌肤下的温度，是与自己一样滚烫滚烫的，像是一块正融化的蜡。另一个世界的温度，仍时不时为他所忆起，在苇名弦一郎被重担挤压的眉目间再添上深刻的一笔。

绕过瀑布，再绕过一片落满枯叶的深潭，面前霍然开阔。猫头鹰响亮地啼叫了一声，狼神色一凛，招手让它退去。  
“那个好管闲事的孤影众怎么没跟过来？”  
“他一听是白蛇神社就连连摆手，说不想再被猴子打得半死了。”狼看了武士一眼，后者不以为然地挑起眉毛，视线移向别处。随着猛禽振翅离开的声音，两人打量着面前的建筑物，形制确实与他们熟知的那间神社别无二致，只是规模小了一圈，门口也无如蛇躯那般粗细的巨大注连绳——更显著的区别是，这间神社半边掩埋在青苔和落叶里，另外半边几乎已经塌了，干枯的蛛丝在风中摇动，怎么看也不像有人的踪迹。  
苇名城附近也有这般被抛弃的神祗的领域。既然无法保佑民众之“生”，民众自然也会断绝神灵的不灭不朽之身。  
狼的看法却不太一致，他兽目圆张，走到神社的石阶前，又捡起一根鹰羽。“看来就是这——”  
“当！”  
与昨夜无二，扑击之速疾迅如风，冲击之势宛若雷霆。可狼进入此山之时就已全神戒备、每一根发丝都绷得紧紧的，感觉到扑来的身势里藏着暗器，想也不想就拔出楔丸回斩。  
这次击中的是实物。精钢的尖刺弹飞到几丈外，刺进腐朽的鸟居中嗡嗡震动着。狼的眼睛钉在那敏捷的影子上，接连不断地挥刀斩去，却每每被那蓬灰褐色寻到间隙逃开，时不时从其间伸出武器反击，那武器正是鹰的利爪，轻而易举就能勾住刀身，狼不得不凝神避开以防楔丸脱手，刃物交击之声不绝于耳。  
一瞬之间，两方已跃上屋顶。“投降吧，你没有胜算！”躲开挥向脖颈的一勾，狼喝道。对方没有回答，重新直立而起，在初升的弦月之下他左右手各握着一枚银芒，上面反射着不祥的紫绿色，鹰羽汇聚之处镶嵌着一张无声的面具，刀痕累累，几乎看不清五官是如何镌刻。  
狼即刻挥刀。不似刚才大开大合的斩击，这快而稳的力道乃苇名流立身之技的一字斩，却是沿着左腋下斜挥向上——对方一怔，轻捷的身躯向后连翻好几个跟斗，斑斓杂乱的鹰羽在身后飞舞猎猎作响，几乎要飘到狼脸上。  
当！  
就在他向后一跃而起、暴露面具下半寸肌肤的一刹那，面具应声裂成两半，那支箭掠过狼腋下的空隙，擦着喉咙射裂了面具，露出一张惊愕的脸。  
弦一郎啧了一声，立刻重新搭上一支箭，他用是高峰家护卫们的弓，与平日所用一人高的刚弓差了甚远：“……等一下，我见过你，你是……”  
眼熟的并非是那人的容貌，而是步法和身姿，在苇名城多少个日日夜夜里，他们足踏瓦当，簌簌如沉默的鸟群，于窗外一闪而逝，屋檐角香炉叮当作响，缭绕着若有若无的紫烟，尖锐的啸音被冬日的风送出老远，刺穿整片静谧的天穹。  
“宍户！”狼倒是一眼就认了出来。那人被喝破名字，想也不想就撤了阵势，蹬着破碎的茅草顶往下掠去，激起一路烟尘。半空中的好几支箭封住了他的逃跑路线，紧接着是那如山般高耸的身躯本人。宍户一惊之下抽出鹰爪——不，该说是鹰爪形的忍镰劈过去，弦一郎举弓抵挡，没挡两下那张弓就被砍得破破烂烂，从他手中滑落。  
“大人！”狼喊道。  
还没等寄鹰抓住机会，对方以迅雷不及掩耳之势伸出手腕，一把拧住了他的脖颈——连刀都没拔，弦一郎借转身之力右手摆腕汇成寸劲，一拳捣在对方腹部，劲力之大竟成咔嗒一声闷响。寄鹰脸上五官扭曲成一团，立刻瘫软下去。  
“别杀他，大人！”  
“我知道。”弦一郎不耐道，将已经失去力气的忍者抛在地上。“见了往日的主人还敢拔刀相向，胆子可真是不小！”  
“胆子不大怎敢当着内府武士的面掳人，”狼摇了摇头。“你为何要掳走小姐？”  
寄鹰乃苇名一心的护卫，狼的义父·枭所率领的忍众，苇名落城之际一部分被歼灭，残部作鸟兽散，未曾想到居然在此处遇见一位，面目看上去还年轻，尚未长成其同僚佝偻如猿猴、四肢屈折的可怖姿态。  
“咳……咳……咳……”年轻人仍捂住腹部，往外吐着酸水。“小姐……小姐是……”  
“什么？”弦一郎蹲了下去。  
“小姐……小姐与我是真心相爱！……咳咳咳……”  
“………………”  
一阵微风刮过，主仆二人面面相觑。猜想万端也没想到是这个理由，狼嘴唇蠕动了几下，只好也跟着蹲下去，“……义父曾说过，有一条忍者的密道通往国境边白蛇神社的分社，你是把小姐藏在那里了吧。”  
“咳……呜……”  
“忍者的密道里确实备有水、米和柴火，但经过这么多年的战争，早就不剩多少了吧。”狼说道，“你们还能躲多久，一个月？两个月？”  
“不，你先回答我，你到底是人类，还是别的什么东西？”弦一郎怀疑道。高悬的血色之月，窗格上如飞雪一般骤然掠过的纸人影子，门上慢慢沁出的血红眼睛，凡此种种眩惑人目的妖异，居然与面前这个被自己打翻在地的年轻忍者有关？  
狼解下腰间的葫芦递过去。宍户靠在倾倒的塞钱箱前，喝了两口，缓缓道出事情原委：护国之战败后他原本打算逃往别国，偶然在边境遇上了高峰的女儿虎姬，两人一见钟情不可自拔。逃忍身份低微，无法与武家的小姐常时相见，只得扮作妖怪前来相聚，毕竟曾属枭的麾下，一身技艺吓唬高峰和那几个三脚猫护卫绰绰有余。如此缠磨数月，内府军的行列越来越近了，两人合计之下，便打算在松平下榻、高峰设宴欢迎那夜趁乱逃走，一了百了。  
“我们想趁着举家上下忙于招待贵客之际逃走，提前做了些准备……”  
“装神弄鬼吓唬高峰的准备吗。“此时弦一郎才忆起，小姐闺房各处唯有天井上看不到眼睛的痕迹，”半晚内就画好了那么多眼睛，手脚还真快啊。”  
“小姐帮忙画了很多。”宍户老实回答。  
真相出乎意料的简单，弦一郎挑了挑眉，却说不出什么话——吹散恐惧和未知的迷雾后，许多事情立刻像雾中孤峭的山石一样轮廓明晰起来：用上巧劲，将轻薄的纸人如忍镖般掷出并非难事；障子上则是忍者常用来撰写密信的墨水，预先写好，以水淋湿便会缓缓显露痕迹。枭长于药物和毒物调制，他的旧部留有此方也毫不奇怪。  
“那烟雾呢？你逃走时，我未见到掷烟雾弹的动作。”狼插嘴道。  
“我……呼哈……我早就在小姐房间的窗口边安上了烟筒，以备……不时之需……”宍户揉着肚子答道。  
至于妖怪会招来风雨这说法，也是因为宍户担心显露行迹，特意选择了刮风下雨的日子过来，结果倒因为果了。弦一郎半信半疑：“那血月又是怎么回事？你们忍者难不成还能召唤不祥之兆不成？”  
“是。”狼插嘴道，“这附近的农家经常焚烧秸秆，待到无风之日，天上积聚了足够的烟，前半夜便有可能会出现血月。”  
说到底，我们并不是普通人，而是忍者啊，大人。疑心生暗鬼，再由传言催化，一层一层的恐惧和怀疑叠垒起来，便会在心中膨胀成巨大的妖怪。  
当了忍者，这些就都变成人力可为之事了吗？弦一郎轻声说。  
那年的初射之仪中，一心大人只一刀便将所有的叶子都斩为两半，却不伤到枝头桐花分毫，这可是人力所及之事？您的师傅巴殿下，以浮舟飞渡之技逆流越过龙泉川，追逐河间沙洲中停驻的水鸟，这也是人力所及之事么？狼反问道。  
然而这些非人之力，又改变了什么？  
枯干的手指从被褥里伸出来，还没握住孙儿的手便坠了下去。那夜的月光照进雪里，刺得他双目泪流不止。

吱呀一声，不知何处传来门轴转动之声，接下来是轻缓却稳定的脚步节奏。三人的目光同时转向神社一角，直至有人出现在暗道入口处。即便和服下摆粘了不少泥土和青苔，身上暂时看不出有何不便之处，少女朝弦一郎行了一礼，抬首是一张眉目淡丽的脸，面色平静如水，与仙峰寺挂轴上的天女肖似。  
“您打算怎么处理他们？”狼问道。  
弦一郎看看宍户，又看看虎姬，突然开口道：“再怎么说，宍户也曾是苇名的人，还配不上一个豪族的女儿吗？”  
“他只是个忍者罢了，您之前不也还说过‘早日斩了为好’之类的话么。”狼指出。  
“你不也只是个忍者而已！还不是跟我——”剩下半句话卡在喉咙里，弦一郎半张着口，脸上涌起一层浓重的血色来，简直用光了全身力气才扭过头，不敢面对余下三人的眼睛。  
气氛一时尴尬起来。狼猜不准弦一郎的念头，一时兴起并不像苇名主人的风格，怜惜这种感情似乎也离他很远，难道仅是因为在宍户身上见到了往日的金鼓齐鸣，战争的硝烟，这些让他切齿、让他重担压身，却又让他怀念之物吗吗？  
“总之，先离——”  
“哈哈哈哈！干得好，居然这么快就抓到了妖物，苇名大人，干得好！”  
他正准备打个圆场，话到中途却被截断了。鸟居之下有一人在高声大笑，正是松平，他披盔挂甲，腰悬苇名的传家宝刀拜泪，手握纸扇直指着神社前的四人，周围站着七八个武士，两名侍从正半跪着为他系胫当：“来人，把这怪物给我绑起来！保护小姐，别再让她受惊了！”  
“是！”  
宍户目中流露出一丝诧色，转向虎姬时又变成了一丝留恋，他嘴唇动了动想说些什么，最终还是颓唐地垂下手臂。后者同样望向他，无声地举起袖子，重新遮住颜面，在松平连声催促之下也不曾放开，纤瘦的背影跟随着她的恋人，一同汇入了武士的队伍之中。  
弦一郎额前青筋一根根绽起，指节在刀上攥得发白。过了不知多久，待内府的武士走远了之后，他终于一振衣袖，转身离开这间曾笼罩在刀光剑影中、如今只余秋虫鸣泣的废弃神社，草履顶端深深地陷入泥土里。老猫头鹰飞来了，站在高高的杉木上，转动赤红的眼珠，直直盯着主仆二人离去的的背影。

TBC.


	3. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原创人物有  
*OOC、OOC、OOC，剧烈OOC注意，云玩家出没注意，各类bug漫山遍野注意  
*原作时间线上“如果苇名向内府军投降”的架空设定（我知道就算把阿屑打死一万次他也是绝对不会投降的，所以是架空设定而不是if），人物关系、剧情发展与原作相差很大
> 
> *终于写完了……又是不知道写了个什么几把的结局，大家随便看看，我滚去校对排版了……

夜里刮起了阵阵北风，方圆数十里的田埂上挂满了霜，一簇簇的芒草被压得垂首不言。

“宍户也好，高峰也罢，皆是我苇名之人，如何处置乃苇名国的事。一早先将担子推给我，等事情有了进展便来横插一脚，简直卑鄙！”

彼时弦一郎正咬着牙一字一顿地挤出这句话。纸门外发出动静，他立时按刀回首，又为这样惊弓之鸟般的自己感到了一丝悲哀。来人却是孤影众的正则，他前来告知两人高峰小姐自尽的消息。

“是用腰带悬梁自尽的。后宅一片哭声，高峰心痛欲绝，像是瞬间老了十岁，将其归罪于那位宍户身上，立刻去恳求松平殿下杀了他为小姐复仇。”正则道，狼注意到他的披风上也挂着泥土的痕迹。弦一郎眼睛紧紧闭上又睁开，“还有什么事？夤夜前来，不只为了向我报告小姐的死讯吧。”

“对。还有一件事，我觉得苇名老板您会有兴趣。”

很多年以后，弦一郎仍能清楚地回想起那夜孤影众吐露出的一字一句，不知为何听在耳中，仿佛一场无可避免、注定要在黄昏时降下的雨。平复心情所花的时间比想象中的短，他沉声道：“为何要将此事告知我？向松平上报才是你应为之事罢。”

“我的任务是保护松平殿下，而不是帮助他博得内府大人的宠信，一步步爬上高位；不如说，我的老板正不希望见到这种事咧。”正则轻松地说，躬身行了一礼，“话已经带到，我这就告辞了。”

狼的目光追随着忍者离去的身影，直至对方消失在门廊另一侧，忽然回过头，仔细端详他主君的脸。那张消瘦的脸庞上尽是满溢而出的疲惫，嘴唇开裂露出绯色的痕迹。狼突然意识到，从自废弃神社离开的那一刻起，弦一郎的手就没有离开过刀，他坐在案前，一手紧握刀鞘，另一只手摩挲下巴上杂乱的胡茬，竭力为苇名家这艘已被蹂躏得千疮百孔的大船，谋划出一条不被巨浪和暗流吞没的航道。

待狼打探消息回来，苇名之主终于放下了刀，改为握在手里的一支笔。“如何？”

“行刑定在两天后的傍晚。松平似乎从未砍过人的脑袋，要做点心理准备。”忍者也觉滑稽，语尾稍稍有些上扬。弦一郎却没注意到这些，他按着太阳穴，下面隐隐浮着淡青色的血管，“这封信绝不能为人截获，狼，不然我与你皆有性命之忧。那只猫头鹰……不，你可有信得过的忍者……”

“没有。”狼回答。

“也是。”弦一郎动了动嘴角。他终于顿了笔，却未为信的结尾添上花押，手肘撑在案桌上好一会儿，突然猛地站起，将笔狠狠向房间一角掷去：“罢了，罢了！如狮子怒吼一次，胜过骡马般苟活百年！我——“

“但我希望您，苟活下去。”

“…………”

说出那句话后，狼竟感到一阵异样的轻松。您的愤怒由何而来，您的弓弦为谁而鸣？世传苇名国乃仙境，境内尽是身具异能、不同凡响之人；可说到苇名弦一郎，恐怕只有傲慢一项凌驾于世人之上，学不会献媚，也不会示弱，时至今日才懂得屈膝。

“难道您是打算向伊之介去信，让他率兵前来阻截松平的行列？”良久，狼打破了这阵沉默。

弦一郎一愣，露出一丝自嘲的神色。他招了招手，让忍者坐到他身边，观视信上的内容。“听好我接下来说的每一个字，狼，若你认为我力有不逮，或是异想天开往死路上撞……大可现在就离开。”

最后一支蜡烛也熄灭了，窗棂外射进一丝微亮的天光来，又是一个看不见太阳的阴天。

“……说到底，卑鄙的是我才对吧。”干涸的嗓音如吞砂咽石，弦一郎伸手揉了揉久坐的小腿。“还有什么要问的？”

“您下定决心，真要这么做了吗？”

“这也是为了苇名。”弦一郎回答仿佛落棋之音，夏日屋檐下淅淅沥沥垂落的水滴。

哎呀，这位武士大人，狼模仿着孤影众的口癖。说着像是“有死之荣，无生之辱”一般的话，然而吴子所曰“理 备 果 戒 约”五项，您又做到了哪点？他千百次地在心里这样说，却第一千零一次地没有说出口，只是躬下身，单膝跪在主君面前：“那我去了，祝您武运昌隆。”

“你也是。”弦一郎点了点头，又摇摇头，他眼中盛着半分犹豫，半分决绝，还有一丝几不可见的歉意。无论成功与否，接下来我都将与你一同面对漫长的冬天。

所以，在此之前……

在此之前……

狼双目微睁。唇上干裂的触感刚刚消散，还沾上了一点咸腥的深绯色。嘲讽化为一个难看之极的笑容，对面的武士合上衣服，再度去摸脚边的刀。这份边缘尖锐的暖意，将化为时隔二十年的告白与告别，化为涓流，化为嗫嗫低语，淌入两人间的四肢百骸，叠板的缝隙之中。

忽地脚下一滑，发麻的脚踝不意间被勾倒了，弦一郎后脑勺咚地撞在曡板上，激起轻微的眩晕。他的男色垂首看着他，阴影遮住了他的表情，在视野中投下一片暗色来。

弓箭射中靶心，桐花掉落在地。一片灰褐的鹰羽随着风上下飘飞，在呼啸声中消失在天穹的尽头。高峰小姐袖子下无血色的脸。夜晚亲密无间之时，从脖颈中衔出白日落下的残花。

不……

他的主君趴伏着，滑落的衣衫缠在小腿上，四肢百骸和承受之处都像从前那样紧张。被随侍的忍者突如其来地下克上，哪怕身为屈居人下的败军之将，弦一郎理所当然也会感到羞耻，感到茫然，感到荒唐无稽。

狼的手指挤开了他的臀肌，在里面仔细地寻找。弦一郎捂住嘴，掌心被气息染得湿漉漉的，他从喘息的间隙拾起些许思绪的碎片，海浪一波接一波涌上来，水流扯住他的脚踝往下拉，拉扯的力道越发强烈，声音却越来越低了。

不要这样对待我……

身体的内脏缓慢地融化为一团，再重新凝固成具体的形状。忍者的身躯干瘦矮小，与他相交之时弦一郎总觉得自己正紧紧抱着楔子，或是一根刺。这根刺洞穿了他的腰腹，将他钉在了昏暗狭小的房间一隅，那些从来不见天日之物就从刺伤中流泻而出。

比如，住手，不要这样对待我……

比如，好痛，好痛啊，好痛啊！

又比如……

在从前的日子里，弦一郎一定有很多句“不要这样对待我”想说。

只有与狼做这种事的时候，他才说了出来。

千万雪片在凛冽的风中消逝成烟尘，万千流星朝着地平线陨落。所以他的忍者也只好一遍遍地重复，大人，不要忘记现在的事。

不要忘记我。

毕竟对何人抱有恋心、恋慕何人直至悲喜不能自抑，是从一开始便无法预料的事啊。

傍晚时分乃逢魔之刻。

宍户被带了上来，他双手反绑在身后，脚步踉踉跄跄，一路跌倒了好几次。行刑之所为大广间前的庭院，内府和高峰的武士们围了里三层外三层，刑场正中是坚持要亲自动手的松平，他仍是当日全副武装的模样，侍从托着盛放不死斩的木盒半跪在身侧，过不多时他便要拔出苇名家传的宝刀，斩下对面被捕获的妖物的头颅，成就讨伐非人之物的赫赫功绩。

嘴中含着砂石的感觉像是从未消散，他站在松平的侍从身后，注视这场闹剧。

有人向宍户的腘窝踢了一脚，后者立时跪倒在地，破烂不堪的鹰羽掀起一阵灰土。紧接着是额上正中间中了一口唾沫，“呸！你这样的下贱东西居然敢对小姐出手，还用妖术戏耍我等，简直罪恶滔天！”

他用胁差托起寄鹰的下巴，眼里满是攫取战利品的光，可那张脸早已被淤血扭曲得不辨五官。

“伏诛吧，怪物！今天本人就要取你的首级，为高峰小姐报仇！”

傍晚时分乃阴阳交界之时。年轻的武士意气洋洋，高高举起不死斩，四周立即高声呼喊，那刀刃上正映照着黄昏的余晖，以及一道陌生的黑影——

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊！你是什么人，你，你……啊！！”

在场绝大多数人都未看清那道影子，像一阵旋风般逼至松平的身前。笨重的披挂成了累赘，楔丸的刃锋轻而易举地抵在了内府之子的喉管上，他除了吱哇乱叫外无法进行任何抵抗，不死斩从手中松脱。

“叛徒！”“卑鄙无耻！”“忍者果然没一个好东西！快放开松平殿下，乖乖束手就擒！”

周围武士纷纷拔刀，怒喝之色却凝结在脸上。好几人胸前冒出根紫绿色的长针，喉咙喀喀作响、吐出一大股黑血，顿时倒下了两三个。寄鹰的宍户长身而起，一改半刻前佝偻的颓态，他不知何时夺下了松平的胁差在手，旋转着飞身上前，转瞬间又刺入了另一人的胸膛。

”苇名大人……苇名大人，快救救我！！”

“想活命的话就叫他们滚开！”狼低吼道，刀尖刺入人质的肌肤中，划出一条血痕。吊眼梢的年轻人立刻止了哭嚎，眼里只剩下哀求。

“……狼，你想干什么？”

在不死斩掉落那一瞬弦一郎便朝地上猛扑去，一个翻滚将那武器抱在怀中。此刻他满身灰扑扑地站起来，虎口轻抵在刀柄脊部之上，刃与手臂汇成平滑的角度。

“如您所见，帮助自己的同类。”松平翻着白眼晕了过去，狼一脚将他踢到一边。那边厢宍户已经打倒了五六人，一跃攀上了庭院上剪成云朵形状的松枝，再往上便是大广间的屋顶，鹰羽拖着一长串暗红色的血迹。

“你想为了区区一个怪物，违逆我，违逆内府大人吗，狼。”声音如一夜之间冻结的湖面，弦一郎眉头紧锁，眉目间凝固而成的线条比剑痕还锐利。

“正是。有死之荣，无生之辱，看来一心大人的训诫，您是忘得一干二净了。”

“你不会成功的。”弦一郎沉声道，不死斩往身侧一振。松平的武士们你看看我，我看看你，不约而同地向后退去，为对峙的二人留出空间。

“恐怕今日不能让您遂愿了。”将楔丸举至眉间平齐，狼的刃尖对准了自己的主人。

狂风卷起满目霜雪，雷霆在涡云中奔流，锋芒交织成凛冽的霞光。这便是苇名流的战斗，双目无法跟从光的明灭，双耳无法跟从金铁交击之声，只余两名当事者，将修炼数十年得来的技巧与经验，反应与杀意，全数投入现今面对的生死相搏中。

明明是刀剑相交千钧一发的凶险境地，此刻弦一郎心中却异常平静。告诉我，狼，到底哪些是真实，哪些是虚幻？爷爷死了，形部死了，苇名的许多人都离我而去，异端的力量，最终又改变了什么？

“叮！”

惯听八方的耳朵捕捉到了无声之风，狼头也不回，右臂一挥劈断了它的来势——袭来的是一枚手里剑，自屋顶上紫黑条纹的袖内射出。可生死间怎能容下一刹那的分神，弦一郎立刻抓住机会，右足一蹬向前突进，双手握刀以奋力连挥连斩，不死斩练刃如洗，如同在白昼中挥出了一道月光。

那道光芒如此耀目，甚至吞没了忍者的半边身躯。身躯的一部分也为刀势所侵，像是被搅散了般从身上扯了，弹飞到了半空中。

所有人目瞪口呆。令人目瞪口呆的不是两人武技之精，也不是因为这副主从以命相搏至血溅五步的凄惨图景；严格来说，场面上并未流下一滴血。

像是被这道月光所伤，狼紧紧捂住左臂的断口，向后退了几步。从那断口中汩汩冒出的，不是鲜血，不是肉和骨头，而是如城墙上升起的狼烟般滚滚的浓烟。

喀。

若非耳力敏锐之辈，或是近在咫尺，是捕捉不到这轻柔的声音 ，可听在苇名弦一郎耳中与惊雷无异。同为断裂，却与刚才血肉撕裂的声音迥异，弦一郎露出一丝茫然的神色，他将拜泪举到眼前，呆呆地凝视着刀身。

喀啦！

掌中一轻，刀身裂成两半，半截刃锋当着所有人的面掉落，插入泥土之中。

断臂的忍者重新站稳了，伤口上仍冒着一缕一缕的灰烟。斩杀真正的“不死之物”时，不死斩会断裂开来，如同完成了降临于世的唯一使命——既非不死斩，也非龙胤的御子，苇名国最深重大的“异端之力”终于在此显现。

高峰大张着嘴，再也没能合上。“狼！！”仿佛冻结的湖水从深处寸寸爆裂，传家宝的损毁让弦一郎失了心神，他手握断刃，不顾一切向忍者冲去，像是打算同归于尽。

“畜生！！！！”

或许是因为剔去了人的软弱，与弦一郎近乎疯狂的劈砍相较，对手闪展腾挪的姿态要冷静得多——对于忍者而言任务完成后越快离开现场越好，狼自然再明白不过，他右手隐在腰后，再露出时掌中一道微光闪烁，朝着弦一郎面上疾驰而去。

狂怒的嘶吼变成了一声惨叫。视野染上了一层血红，再沉入暗无天日的深渊，弦一郎捂着左眼仰面倒下，断掉的不死斩滑落在地。他听不见其余内府武士的惨嚎，也听不见守在东南角的某个孤影众被撒了满脸炉灰，下巴又被一脚踹中而激起的一连串“哎呀呀呀呀”。不知为何，此时弦一郎脑海中全都是昨夜的梦境，在梦里他回到了苇名，回到了那些被无休止的战斗和绝望填满的岁月里，身上具足破破烂烂，背上长弓布满刀痕，孤身立于一望无际的雪地之中，北风呼啸，头顶仅余一轮惨白的月亮——这原本应该是记忆深处万千个寒入骨髓的夜晚之一，他却一点儿也不觉得冷。

最后一线夕阳的光辉黯淡下去，消失不见。急切的脚步声愈来愈近，愈来愈近，有什么东西从半空中打着旋儿飘落，如冰凉的指尖，触碰他流满了血的面颊。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ 

车轮在身下吱呀作响。他将手指从盒上移开，木质的纹理粗糙细密，仿佛还停留在指尖上。巴曾对他说过，许多人曾对他说过，芸芸众生必须承担自己的命运，因为这命运最终会寻觅到你，弦一郎。

然而他现在所作所为之事，会将苇名和自己的命运带向何方？

刀寸断，人眇一目，这趟参觐算是失去了意义。松平醒来后像撞了邪一样失魂落魄，浑浑噩噩地答应了弦一郎的脱队请求。孤影众的忍者还特意凑过来，一边揉着下巴，一边当着所有人的面假惺惺安慰道：您也不用太伤心了，天涯何处无芳草，何必吊死在一棵不知恩义的树上……

“他？说我不知恩义？”车窗外一个声音说道，语调里带着极其罕见的波动。

狭窄的视野中，他的男色从车窗里钻进来，拉下遮面的围巾，缺少一只手支撑的身形有些不稳。

“永真会很生气的吧。”弦一郎道，“道玄和雕佛师皆已逝去，没人会修你的手了。”

“这……这……”想到对方得知此事后会出现什么表情，就连狼也忍不住也瑟缩了，“无……无论如何，我也必须去见御子大人……”

“你已经是胁迫殿下、打伤内府武士的可恶妖怪了，不怕被人抓住扒了皮，挂在河边示众？”弦一郎斜睨他一眼，这笨蛋比起内府搜捕来居然更惧怕女医师的怒火，“再说江户城那么大，你知道苇名屋敷怎么走吗？”

“……打听打听总会知道的。”

弦一郎终于忍不住笑出声来。狼倒是面色如常，大剌剌地躺了下去，头枕在弦一郎的大腿上，与他三目相对。

“那个吊眼梢的年轻人，恐怕要被内府疏远了。”

“什么？”

“昨晚内府的信到了，根据他们惶惶然的表情和动向来看，内容大概很不客气。本是为寻找关于不死之力的线索而来，结果反而倒因为好大喜功将事情搞得一团糟，不死斩断了不提，还被‘山里的妖怪’玩弄于股掌之间束手无策，在乡下豪族面前丢尽面子，因此怪罪于他罢。”

“九郎、不死斩……那么，他们的下一个目标了，恐怕就是你了。”弦一郎道。

“这不是您的功劳吗。”狼的看了看空荡荡的左臂。“真要抓到了我，他们可会失望的。”

世传苇名国乃仙境，境内尽是身具异能、不同凡响之人。然而龙胤的御子，不死斩，苇名的“不死”传说……这些都只不过是虚无缥缈的、由假象和添油加醋交织而成的传说罢了。世人对长生不老，万世不灭的愿望深信不疑，哪怕贵为天下人，也会被毫无根据的传言遮蔽了耳目。

拜泪乃苇名国境内仙峰寺供奉之刀，陨铁所铸的奇物，斜阳般色泽的刀刃虽然极为罕见，可本身并没有任何神力，反而比普通的钢铁更易锈蚀，经历多年战乱，勉强保持着原来的形状，实为不可出鞘之刀。那晚孤影众的正则传来的消息，便是他负责看守的不死斩，已经出现数道肉眼可见的裂痕，恐怕在运送到江户前便会断成几截，更别提用来行刑斩首——无论是在松平，还是在内府面前四分五裂，苇名都逃脱不了欺君的罪名。

“宍户呢？”

“逃亡西国了。美浓附近有个村落，乃退隐的忍者聚集之处，他大概是往那儿去了。”

刀非不死之刀，人自非不死之人。早在之前的战争中狼就失去了一只手，以苇名国医师道玄所造的义肢代替，那假手做得精妙，整个高峰宅中恐怕只有同为忍者的正则看出了端倪——弦一郎干脆据此冒险设局，在众人面前上演了斩落不死、拜泪寸断的戏码，他唯恐演得不真，还特意地将刀往狼的精钢义肢上砸了好几下，义肢里面安上了宍户的烟筒，一受力便会冒出大量黑烟。

车窗外一成不变的景色慢慢流逝。狼环视了一圈，“这车和另一匹马……”

“都是高峰的。”弦一郎道。苇名国中或有贪生怕死、趋炎附势之辈，但却没有一个蠢货，否则早已被这片严峻的土地吞噬殆尽。女儿受辱自尽，真正的凶手并不是她的恋人，而是大张旗鼓将此事捅到所有人面前的松平；与其费尽心思讨好不知餍足的内府方，还不如满足他一点儿小小的要求，再怎么说弦一郎也是接受了正式任命的城主，今后打交道的机会可比千里之外江户的大人物们多得多。

“还有呢？”

“……还有西苇名一带盐的专卖权。”苇名之主有些不太自在地移开目光。时间太紧，任命状墨迹未干就被塞在信囊里送给了伊之介，可若非如此，换不来对高峰的协助、换不来宍户的人身安全，更换不来劫后余生的二人在幽闭的车中促膝对谈的此时此刻。

“总会有人看出些什么来吧。松平且不论，内府可是个老狐狸。”

“是啊。”

“还有那个孤影众，若他以此事要挟我们……”

“……”

“眼睛还疼吗，大人。”  
他的大人没有再回答，仅剩的半边目光转向窗外。这场局太过冒险，实则与自杀无异，故收尾的那步棋绝对不能作假——为了不祸及苇名，更为了不再忍受侮辱，苇名的国主太过高傲，宁愿付出一只眼睛作为代价。

“对了，水生村和蛇目村的争执呢？”  
“等回到城里再说，先让高峰大人和那位侍女担心去吧。”弦一郎说。世事本来就如冬日的芒草穗一般易逝，又何须眺望得过远过深？

“请您保重，弦一郎大人。”

“就要走了吗？”

两人都极有默契地没有提那一夜的事。所以那一夜你和我一样，认为那一夜之后我们就会身死异乡，那一夜之后我们再也不会有坦诚相见的机会，所以才允许对方的为所欲为，弦一郎这么漫无目的地想着。毕竟对他们二人而言，喜悦便大笑、哀痛便落泪，怒则瞠目，喜欢便相恋，都是多么奢侈、奢侈到只有在梦中才能够实现的事情啊。

雪重新落了下来。车轮吱呀作响，窗外仍是苇名一成不变的风景，森林，神社，被掩埋的羊肠小道，都在群山的角落，背光的地方，渐渐的化为虚无。

他的国家地处偏僻，土地贫瘠，零零散散的村落和人烟点缀着北国的大地，除此之外便是连绵千里的杉松林，横贯山脉的河流从云端流下。到了冬天，天地间所有的一切都变成了人踪湮灭的白色，大片大片的芒草被雪盖住了，慢慢地枯萎，凋零，在灰沉沉的天空下死去。

“……再陪我一会儿吧。”还没来得及考虑，这句话便脱口而出。

他的男色点点头，闭上眼。武士带着茧的指腹抚过带着疤痕的眉毛，下巴，喉结，又重新盖在了忍者的眼睛上。

END.

一直忘了放BGM了现在放一下  
[BGM：不死の国-Revo](http://music.163.com/song?id=26111675&userid=348049090)  
来自3DS游戏《勇气默示录》原声带


End file.
